


Best Man

by kiecherrie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho (Lee Know) as cameo, M/M, soft angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiecherrie/pseuds/kiecherrie
Summary: Changbin terus membenarkan dasinya. Melonggarkannya, lalu mengencangkannya kembali.Hari ini adalah hari bahagia.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> hai. kali ini aku bawa darkby :)  
> in case ada yang pernah baca atau mirip, aku sempet post di platform lain (yang nuansa oren). tapi nggak berapa lama aku hapus. but i think no one has read it. i quite forgot, tho.
> 
> anyways, enjoy reading!

Changbin terus membenarkan dasinya. Melonggarkannya, lalu mengencangkannya kembali.

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia.

Berkali-kali juga ia membenarkan jasnya. _Astaga_. Ia benar-benar gugup. Si calon pengantin, Kim Seungmin, bahkan belum nampak. Namun Changbin sudah berhasil mengacaukan penampilannya dengan peluh yang mengalir sedikit-sedikit di wajah karena gelisah.

Sekali lagi; _astaga_. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan bertingkah saat si manis itu tiba.

Perasaan ini mengingatkannya pada kencan pertama mereka dulu. Begitu lugu dan canggung, tapi manis. Dan tentu bumbu manisnya dituangkan oleh si Kim, sebagai pihak yang lebih menggemaskan. Walau kadang Seungmin kerap menyatakan bahwa Changbin bertingkah tak kalah lucu, apalagi ketika sedang salah tingkah.

Entahlah itu sindiran atau pujian. Semuanya terdengar positif karena Seungmin yang mengatakannya.

Changbin ingat bagaimana ketika hendak pulang dari kencan, hujan tiba-tiba turun. _Klise, memang._ Tapi Changbin menyukainya. Changbin menyukai bagaimana dinginnya malam itu membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk memeluk Seungmin; dengan dalih berbagi kehangatan.

Ia menyukai bagaimana jemari mereka saling bertaut, tubuh mereka menempel seperti magnet, dan jaket hitam kebanggaannya menutupi kepala mereka. Ia menyukai tawa mereka di tengah-tengah rasa menggigil yang semakin lama meninggalkan posisi dominansinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, akibat terlarut dalam memorinya, yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Berdiri di depan gerbang dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah hilang dari bayang-bayang Changbin.

Seungmin sangat manis hari ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak manis setiap harinya. Bahkan ia tampak manis dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kaca mata bertengger di atas tulang hidung usai bangun tidur.

Namun hari ini, manisnya spesial. Bertambah berkali-kali lipat dan Changbin bersyukur dapat mengabadikannya dalam memori.

Alunan musik mengiringi Seungmin yang tengah berjalan pelan ke depan altar. Changbin menahan napas. Ia rasa ia tak akan sanggup menatap pemuda itu dari dekat. Dari jauh saja sudah membuat jantungnya membuncah.

Semakin dekat, semakin benang merah di antara mereka melonggar.

Changbin menyukainya. Ia bisa saja bermain dengan benang merah tersebut. _Seperti dulu._ Seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

  


Mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah toko bunga. Saat itu, Changbin dipaksa membeli sebuket bunga untuk kawannya, yang tengah ketar-ketir karena rencana pernyataan cinta romantisnya hampir gagal tanpa bunga.

Sambil menggerutu, Changbin membuka pintu toko bunga tersebut. Tanpa menyangka akan disambut oleh seorang Kim Seungmin. Tanpa disangka ia akan dipertemukan dengan ujung benang merahnya.

Changbin, sekali lagi, tak menyangka kesialannya akan berubah menjadi sebuah awal dari kisah yang manis. Ia tak menyesal telah dengan canggung mengajak Seungmin berkenalan. Mengajak Seungmin berbicara tentang bunga yang di mana ia sama sekali tak berpengetahuan soal itu. Changbin begitu menyukai bagaimana mata Seungmin berbinar saat menceritakan bunga favoritnya.

  


[“Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi.” Changbin dengan enggan mengucapkan kata perpisahannya. Selain itu, ponselnya sudah ribut akibat temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali lebih cepat.

“Senang berbicara denganmu, Kim Seungmin!”

_“—Tunggu!”_

Suara Seungmin menahan langkah kaki Changbin. Ia menoleh, mendapati Seungmin tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah _sticky note_ di tangan, dan kini sudah berpindah; menempel di pergelangan tangan Changbin.

Seungmin tersenyum. “Sampai jumpa, Seo Changbin.”

_Astaga. Sebuah nomor yang cantik,_

_—Seperti pemiliknya._ ]

  


Changbin benar-benar tak menyesal walau temannya menghajarnya (main-main) karena ia hampir terlambat balik. Setidaknya, Changbin bisa dekat dengan Seungmin. Hingga semakin lama, mereka masing-masing memutuskan untuk mengikatkan benangnya. Lebih kuat, lebih erat, dan lebih lekat, bersamaan dengan jalinan keduanya yang makin intim.

  


Manik kelamnya mendapati Seungmin semakin dekat padanya. Ia tersenyum, begitu juga si manis. Sementara benang makin longgar, menandakan sebentar lagi mereka akan berpapasan.

Kim Seungmin berada di depan matanya sekarang. Mereka bersitatap. _Astaga, Kim Seungmin._ Tidak banyak yang berubah. Manisnya masih sama, senyumnya masih sama, sepasang bintang pada matanya pun masih sama.

" _Kau sangat manis, Seungmin,_ " bisik Changbin dibalas tawa.

" _Terima kasih, Bin._ " Seungmin terkikik sebelum kembali berjalan menuju altar.

_Benang merah pun meninggalkan kelonggarannya._

Changbin meringis. Wajah Lee Minho, pemuda yang sudah menunggu Seungmin di altar, ternyata tak jauh berbeda darinya. Dari jarak yang tak jauh ia bisa melihat euforia yang meluap-luap bersamaan dengan dahinya yang penuh keringat.

Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat Seungmin tertawa sambil menyeka kening Minho. Dibalas ringisan gugup, sementara Seungmin tak henti memberikan senyumannya.

Dari posisinya, Changbin bisa merasakan rasa sakit pada kelingkingnya. Benang yang masih terikat kuat seakan mengingatkannya bahwa inilah waktunya untuk memangkas tali menyambung itu.

Bukan lagi mencoba mengencangkan pertaliannya walau sakit, melainkan memutuskannya.

Ketika suara tepuk tangan menggema di telinganya, Changbin masih berargumen dengan hatinya.

_Apa harus sekarang? Mengapa tidak nanti saja?_

Namun, pikirannya kini menuntut. Hatinya sudah tak lagi kuat menjaga. Maka Changbin menyerah. Ia bertekad bulat untuk memutuskan benang merah mereka; memutuskan perasaan itu, merelakan Seungmin dengan pria lain, dan menerima bahwa selama ini, ia hanya menjaga hati Seungmin… yang sesungguhnya bukanlah miliknya secara penuh.

_Selamat menempuh kebahagiaanmu, Kim Seungmin._

  


[“ _Thank you for being my best man, Changbin._ ”

Changbin tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya. “ _No problem.”_

Seungmin tersenyum, menepuk bahu Changbin. “Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman terbaikku.”

“Dan mantan terbaik?”

“Astaga.” Seungmin menggeleng. Lalu menyengir. “ _Dan mantan terbaikku._ ”

Mereka tertawa. Changbin meringis.]

**Author's Note:**

> | best man (noun)  
> : a male friend or relation of the bridegroom who stands with him and helps him during a marriage ceremony  
> (based on Cambridge Dictionary) |
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
